


The Id, The Ego, and The Superego

by afi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also sorry if some of this is inaccurate I'M NOT A GENIUS WITH FREUD???, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Lots of It, Bottom Luke, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I don't really know if this counts as underage but Luke is 19ish and Ashton is 25ish just to clarify, I mean teacher age and student age so, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Submissive Luke, Teacher/Student, Top Ashton, but I'm not even sorry honestly, but also not sorry, coming together, dominant ashton, gay as hell honestly, i don't even know what this is IM SORRY, i guess?, kind of?, michael and cal aren't in this sorry, not even ashamed, this is just a lot of smut so, you might need to bathe after it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afi/pseuds/afi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke is a college student struggling to understand Sigmund Freud (the sex psychoanalyst guy) and Ashton is his professor giving him some extra help with really grasping the topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Id, The Ego, and The Superego

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about any grammar/editing mistakes.. this was only briefly edited so yeah, sorry about it

"Don't forget, we have our exam over Freud next week. It will count double for your final, so please come prepared!" Mr. Irwin spoke to the large room of groaning college students. 

Luke just sighed and fixed his bag on his shoulder. He didn't even know the guy's first name. Much less what he wrote about. And there was no way he was going to get through the entire _Beyond the Pleasure Principle_ and _The Ego and the Id_ by next week. The books combined was probably over 100,000 words. Even reading Clift Notes would be no help. He was lost, generally.

"Luke!" Mr. Irwin shouted, as Luke snapped himself from his daze and glanced up to find the entire room empty. He had obviously missed the 3:00 dismissal due to him day-dreaming. "Is there a reason you haven't left my hall?"

Luke sighed and made his way down the aisle of the chairs. "No, sir. Sorry. I was just thinking hard about, uh...fuck —  _Fried_?" He mentally facepalmed himself as he mispronounced the name of the man he was suppposed to be extremely knowledgeable about.

"You mean _Freud_ , right?" Mr. Irwin suggested, putting more emphasis on the _u_ than Luke had.

"Oh, well, yeah," Luke nodded, chewing on his lip a little.

"So, I take it you're just like the rest of the class, right, Luke?" the older man asked grabbing a few papers from behind his desk and shuffling them into a file folder as he looked up to Luke.

And Luke had to look away a little because he had never really noticed how nice his professor's eyes were, and how his hair was so curly and beautiful, and how his eyelashes were actually very long for a guy, and how his eyes were an ocean he wanted to —

"....Right, Luke?" Mr. Irwin was standing now, furrowing his eyebrows together at Luke. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, sir. Mr. Irwin. Yeah, sorry. But u-uh, what do you mean? Rest of the class?" Luke shuffled on his feet, back and forth on his heels. Now he  was quite nervous.

"I mean, you haven't read any Freud at all, have you?" 

Luke looked down, in shame, and looked back up at his professor only to have him glaring slightly.

"Tell me, _Lucas_ , of what personality structure does the _Id_ belong to?" Mr. Irwin asked, and Luke swears it wasn't just his imagination that made it seem like the older man took a step toward him as he spoke.

"I uh, I d-don't know," he replied, with his face probably as red as a tomato, as he looked down.

"Well, would you like to take a guess?" the professor asked, leaning back against his desk and overlooking the younger, smaller boy's scrawny frame.

Luke just shook his head in shame.

"It's the instinctual drive. As to quote Freud, ' _the dark and inaccessible part of our personality, what little we know of it is of the construction of neurotic symptoms, and most of that is of a negative character. We call it a chaos, a cauldron full of seething excitations. ... It is filled with energy reaching it from the instincts, but it has no organization, produces no collective will, but only a striving to bring about the satisfaction of the instinctual needs subject to the observance of the pleasure principle._ ' Do you understand that, Luke?" Mr. Irwin rambled on, and Luke got lost somewhere after he said _instinctual drive_ , but he did notice how sexy it was to listen to Mr. Irwin quote Freud. Even though he had no idea what he was saying. "I said, _do you understand_ , Luke?"

"Oh..um, n-not really." Luke hung his head, again, for probably the 10th time since the beginning of their talk.

"Ah, okay. I take it you're a...ah, visual learner? Perhaps hands-on?" 

Luke gulped. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Irwin just nodded, and it would be a complete lie to say that Luke wasn't scared shitless for what was about to happen. 

It would also be a complete lie to say that he wasn't uncomfortably hard in his now-too-tight skinny jeans.

"So, tell me, Luke, what gets you off?" the older boy asked.

And Luke almost choked on his own spit at that. He definitely wasn't expecting something so forward. "U-uh, I d-don't know...um, m-myself?"

"You get yourself off?" Luke made a sort of choked noise as an answer. "Alright, well, supposing you're getting yourself off, and you're close to your climax. Would you want to quit and just leave yourself hard?"

Luke let his mouth fall open to form an _o_. Was he really meant to answer this? "N-no, sir?" He said, his answer coming out as more of a question.

"Good. That's the general concept of the _Id,_ yeah? Your natural instinct is to finish, right? It's to reach pleasure, and not end it? It's our natural, human instinct." Mr. Irwin pushed himself up from his desk and took a step closer to Luke. "What's your natural instinct right now, _Lucas_?"

"I d-don't know," Luke mumbled, his hand tugging at the hem of his shirt, in a failed attempt to cover his aching, obvious hard on.

"Sure you do. Lucas," Mr. Irwin began, and this time Luke didn't back away when he took two steps closer. He was so close Luke could feel his breath on his chin. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Luke nodded before he even realized what he was agreeing to. It was slow, but Luke's breathing quickened as he felt his professor's large, warm hands slip under his shirt. He whined softly as Mr. Irwin's hands trailed slightly lower, fingering the hem to his jeans that were now entirely too tight for his liking. 

"Call me Ashton, yeah?" Mr. Irwin mumbled, peppering small kisses to his neck.

Luke just whined in response as Ashton's hand fumbled with the zip to Luke's jeans and pulled them down, oh-so-slowly.

Ashton's hand palmed Luke through his boxer's, and Luke felt his knees go slightly weak and he mentally cursed and himself and why the fuck was he still standing?

"Luke, do you know anything about Freud's E _go_?" Ashton hummed softly, his words matching the beat of his hand palming slowly at Luke's achingly hard cock through his boxers.

"N-no, Mr. Irwin," Luke spoke, his words coming out as a half moan.

"Well, let me explain then," Ashton spoke, his hand disappearing for a slight moment but returned to tug down the tight material of Luke's boxers. His cock sprung out, pre-cum already leaking from the tip just from Ashton's small touches. "Your _Ego_ adds a reality to the _Id._  You see, the _Id_ knows no judgement of value or morality. Only instinct. The _Ego_ adds this reality. It seeks to please the _Id_ 's drive in realistic ways. But sometimes the _Id_ can just overpower the _Ego_ and those defense mechanisms of the _Ego_ can just be overthrown and cause you to do things you might regret...like, sleeping with your college professor." 

And Luke was moaning all the while Ashton rambled about the Freud-subject that Luke really didn't care about. All he cared about was Ashton's hand slowly (way too fucking slowly) pumping his cock, his thumb running over his tip ever so often. 

"Do you understand it more now?" Ashton asked, pulling his hand away and smirking at the reaction Luke gave him at the loss.

"Y-yes, sir," Luke nodded quickly, his hand quickly falling down to wrap around his own cock and pump quickly before Ashton slapped his hand away. 

"No, don't touch yourself. That's part of the lesson. Control the _Id_ , yeah?" Ashton was unbuttoning his own jeans now, and pulling Luke to the floor with him. "Are you a virgin, Lucas?"

Luke shook his head slowly. 

"Ah, really? You act like a virgin."

Luke chewed on his lip a little. "First time w-with a guy," Luke said softly, leaning up with his elbows to look at Ashton, who was now completely naked and sitting on Luke's thighs, his large hands running over Luke's hips.

"You want me to take care of you, Lucas?" Ashton ducked his head, peppering kisses to the insides of Luke's thighs, licking small stripes.

"Y-yes, please. _Please please please please_ ," Luke moaned out, his cock twitching at just the contact of Ashton's lips and his thighs. This was definitely one of his weaknesses.

"Gonna make you feel good, Lucas," Ashton mumbled against Luke's skin as Ashton's hands wrapped under his knees and pushed his thighs against chest, Luke's ass now open and vulnerable. "You're so pretty."

"Oh, f-fuck, Mr. Irwin," Luke practically screamed as Ashton's lips pressed kisses to Luke's hole, then his tongue licked a stripe up the sensitive skin surrounding it. "That feels s-so good." Ashton loved Luke's words of encouragement, his tongue continuing to lick small stripes up the skin and sucking small marks into the pink area. Ashton moaned against Luke's skin, his own hips grinding slightly against Luke's leg to gain some relief.

"F-fuck me, please, Mr. Irwin. I need you," And Ashton moaned at Luke's words. He could probably cum at just the sound of Luke begging.

"Oh, fuck," Ashton sighed, pulling back and running his hands all over Luke's body, rest on his thighs. "Y-yeah. I can do that."

He reached into his wallet and pulled out the small packet of lube and ripped the aluminum pack with his teeth, squirting the cold liquid into his hand and biting his lip hard as he pressed a finger into Luke's entrance. "Tell me when it feels good."

"Feel s'good," Luke moaned, his back arching. "More. Please."

Ashton nodded quickly, adding another finger. And soon he had three fingers pressed inside of Luke, and Luke was a writhing mess beneath him. "You ready for me, Lucas?" Ashton mumbled, his hand that wasn't three fingers deep in Luke's ass, slicking up his own cock with lube. 

Luke nodded greedily, and Ashton moaned at the sight. He removed his fingers but quickly replace them with his cock, slamming into Luke quickly and not even regretting it when the tears formed in Luke's eyes. He knew his pain would quickly be replaced with pleasure.

"So fucking tight, Lucas," Ashton moaned through gritted teeth as his hands squeezed onto Luke's hips, probably forming bruises on his milky skin. 

"Mr. Irwin, fuck, yes! Please, fuck me harder — faster!" Luke moaned out, his eyes falling shut as his nails scratched at Ashton's back, probably drawing blood to the skin.

"Luke, fuck, you're — " Ashton pulled out quickly, jerking his own dick off quickly and his other hand wrapping around Luke's, his pace too sloppy and not at all matching. But regardless, they came in quick, white gushes together, come leaking all over Ashton's hand and Luke's shirt. 

"Sorry," Ashton breathed heavily, falling down onto the floor beside Luke. "I kinda ruined your shirt."

Luke laughed a little, out of breath from the actions. He shook his head, shaking the older boy off a little. "Don't worry about it."

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence, their heavy breathing the only thing filling the air until Luke spoke up. "So, you never told me about the _Superego_?"

Ashton smirked slightly to himself and propped himself up with his elbow to look at Luke. "Care to go for round two to let me explain?"


End file.
